1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage cases for use in storing and transporting modular display systems, and in particular, to a multipurpose storage case which can be used not only for storing and transporting the components of modular display systems, but also as a complete display table and storage cabinet for use at a trade show.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular display systems are commonly used at trade shows or exhibitions to display or exhibit photographs, promotional material, product samples, messages and other communication media. A conventional modular display system typically includes display frames that are provided in the form of tubings, panels that are typically made of a strong durable fabric material, and lighting assessories. The tubings, fabric and lighting are usually provided in separate pieces that are packed and stored in a storage case for transportation to the site of the trade show or exhibit. These components are then assembled at the site to create the display system.
Since these display systems are often required to display large communication media such as promotional literature and photographs, these display systems are necessarily large and bulky. To assemble a large display system requires a large number of components, and in particular, the tubings, the fabric and the lighting. This in turn requires a large storage case that can accomodate all of the components required to assemble the desired display system.
There are many currently-available storage cases that have been designed to accomodate all of these components. Since they are large and bulky, it is often troublesome to find a good location to store these cases after the components stored therein have been removed and used to assemble the display system.
In addition to a display system, exhibitors at a trade show typically will need to rent or otherwise obtain tables that are used as working areas adjacent the displays, and storage cabinets that are used to store additional written documents, samples and other materials. Exhibitors will need to incur additional hassles and costs to obtain these tables and storage cabinets.
Most of the existing modular display systems and storage cases have focused on providing more convenience to exhibitors in storing, transporting, assembling and disassembling modular display systems. However, there is also a need to provide added convenience to exhibitors at the trade show or exhibition, after the display system has been set up and when it is in use. This need has not always been addressed by the currently available display systems and storage cases.